US 2013/0139113 A1 discloses that a user may initiate recording actions both within an application and outside of an application to perform the task. After recording the actions for the task, a shortcut is created. The shortcut may be accessible from a home display of a mobile device (e.g. a start screen of a smart phone) and/or some other accessible location. The method is complicated and time consuming.